To fix a problem may lead to others
by Chuni Luni
Summary: A girl seeks help to fix a mistake she has made. Story's rated for future chapters.
1. The wait begins

**_Authoress note/Disclaimer:_** OK so here's the evil little disclaimer. I don't own FMA or any of it's characters. All I own is the story, Kageko, Nixie, and any other random appearing people who aren't in the show. OK now since that's over I can talk about this story. I know this is really short but that's because it's an intro to see how you people like it. Now I'm gonna tell you now that some times I update almost every day or once a week but sometimes it takes a while. The reason? Life...that's the reason. Oh well I guess I'll let you guys go and read now. R and R please!

**_

* * *

_**

Kageko wandered down the street clutching a kitten in her arms. She was new to this city…..in fact she had just arrived. People stared at her as she went by them. She wished they would stop. Sighing Kageko looked down at the kitten in her arms. "How about we take a break Nixie?" The kitten meowed and she looked around for a place to sit. "I wish I knew where the heck this place was." She said as she sat down on a bench in a park. Opening her backpack she dug a hat out and placed it on her head. She hated wearing it but it kept people from staring. Nixie meowed and she smiled down at her and said "Don't worry Nix I'm sure we can find help here."

They had been traveling for a while together and Kageko had been wandering for almost a year before she had met the kitten. Closing her eyes she laid her head back against the bench. 'Central……maybe this will be the place.' She thought 'The place where I can become the way I had been.' A few minutes latter She stood and put her back pack back on. "Ready Nix?" The kitten mewed and jumped down from the bench.

Half an hour later she was standing in front of a woman with blond hair. "Why do you need to see the colonel?" She asked looking down at Kageko.

"Because I was told he may be able to help me."

"Help how?"

Kageko looked down at the floor and said "To fix a mistake."

The woman studied her silently for a few seconds then said "Very well. Follow me." She led Kageko down a hall way and stopped at a door.

Kageko took a deep breath when she heard the person on the other side answer to the knock from the woman. "Enter." The voice said.

"Colonel there is a girl named Kageko here who wishes to see you." The woman said.

"Alright." The woman motioned Kageko in to the room and as she entered she looked at the man sitting behind the desk. He was younger than she had expected. He studied her then asked "Is there something I can do for you?"

She looked nervously at the floor then felt Nixie rubbing against her leg in a reassuring way. Looking back at him she said "I'm sorry to disturb you sir but I was told that you could help me."

"Help how?"

"To….to fix a….mistake….more like and accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"Well first I guess I should tell you that I am an alchemist……and the problem is related to alchemy." She began (she isn't a state alchemist). He raised an eye brow and nodded. "Almost two years ago I had been practicing my alchemy skills when something…..well something went wrong."

"What?"

"I'm not sure exactly how or what went wrong but the results backfired on to me." Reaching up to the hat that was still on her head she pulled it off and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well now……that's…er…..interesting. Did any thing else change?" Nodding Kageko slipped her bag off then out from beneath the bottom of her shirt appeared a black tail. "So……you ended up part cat?"

She nodded and said "There's something else….."

"Oh?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Well you see….at night I….turn completely in to a cat."

"Interesting."

"Can you help me sir?"

He studied her for a minute the said "I'm sorry but I can not help you."

All of Kageko's hopes came crashing down. "Oh….OK I see." She said softly.

Seeing the look upon her face the colonel said "Although…" She looked up at him with hope filled eyes. "There is someone I know who may be able to help you."

"Really?"

He nodded and said "Yes but he is currently away on a mission at the moment." She nodded and he continued. "If you are willing to wait for him to return I'm sure he can help."

"Sure I don't mind."

He nodded then looked to the woman. "Hawkeye please see to it that Kageko gets a room in the barracks." The woman nodded and led Kageko from the room.

'The barracks? That's a first.' Kageko thought.

The woman smiled at her and said "Your wait shouldn't be long. He's due back any day now."

Kageko smiled and said "Thanks! I just hope who ever it is can help me."

They were half way down the hall when a frantic meowing sound rang through the air. "Nixie?" Kageko asked looking around her but the kitten was no where to be found. The meowing continued. "Nixie!" Kageko called running towards the sound.

Back at the area where there were several desks she found a small group of men. "What's this rat doing in here?" One asked as he held Nixie by the scruff of her neck. The poor kitten looked terrified and was meowing franticly.

Dropping her bag Kageko pushed her way through the small group of men to the one who was holding her cat. "Let her go!" She cried. The men stared down at her. "Let her go you're scaring her!" She said reaching out to take the kitten away from him. But he held the cat up over her head. "Please give her back to me."

Then Hawkeye was there and she pulled the kitten from the mans grasp and said "Stop being a jerk Havoc." Turning to Kageko she handed Nixie to her.

"Are you OK Nixie?" She asked looking over the small kitten.

"Huh so that thing is a cat?" Havoc asked. Kageko shot him a glare and held the shaking Nixie close to her.

"Don't you all have work to do?" Hawkeye asked the men. They wandered off then. "She OK?" Hawkeye asked Kageko.

She nodded and said "Yeah….she's just really scared.

Hawkeye sighed and said "Now that that's over lets get you to your barrack." Kageko nodded and followed after her.

A few hours latter Kageko was laying on the bed in her room staring at the ceiling. Nixie was sleeping on her stomach. Glancing at the clock she said "Well I guess I should get a shower. I'll be changing soon." Carefully she moved Nixie from her stomach on to the bed then went to take a shower.


	2. Help denied

**Authoress note:** Okies people here's chapppie 2! hope ya'll like it. Oh and sorry that some of the characters are a little OOC but I couldn't help it. Well enjoy and R and R please!

* * *

The next day Kageko decided to go and explore the city. So right after breakfast she and Nixie set out. The kitten sat on her shoulder to insure no more incidents would happen like with Havoc. The city was pretty big and there were a lot of people. They were walking down a street when she suddenly stopped. They had come across a book store. "Lets go in here Nix." She said and received a mew in response. 

The store wasn't very large and it looked pretty old. It took only a few minutes for Kageko to find what she was looking for. The books on Alchemy. As expected there weren't many and most of what they had she already owned. Never the less she looked through them until she came across a small brown book. Taking it from the shelf she opened it and a cloud of dust filled the air causing them to cough. "Hm….I've never seen this one before." She said as she turned its pages.

Then she stopped and stared at a page with wide eyes. For upon this page was a description of what seemed to be a similar alchemic reaction that had happened to her. It told of a man who had been trying to turn a dog in to a cat. It obviously backfired and the results ended up on him. He then had the ears and tail of a cat. But that's where the similarities ended because unlike Kageko he didn't turn in to a cat at night. Turning the page to continue to read she was dismayed to see the words were blurred and almost unreadable. It would take a lot of hard work to be able to figure out what it said but Kageko was up to the challenge.

She paid for the book then hurried back to her room. Hours latter she had only deciphered a small amount not even half a page. Sighing in frustration She looked at the clock and was surprised at the time. It was almost eight o'clock. Looking to Nixie who was sitting on the desk peering down at the book. "Well Nix it's time." A few minutes latter a light glow surrounded her and when it faded she was no longer human. Instead she was a pure black cat that had dark blue highlights in it's fur and her eyes were crystal blue. Her body may change but the color of her eyes and hair never did. It always stayed the some. Nixie hopped down on to the chair next to her and rubbed the side of her face against Kageko's. With a sigh Kageko jumped down from the chair and on to her bed.

At these times she preferred to stay away from every body except Nixie of course. She had just settled down on the bed when suddenly the door opened. Looking up in surprise (she had thought she'd locked it) she saw it was Hawkeye.

"Sorry to just barge in Kageko but I figured since it's night you wouldn't exactly be able to open the door yourself."

'True.' She thought.

"Anyways I just stopped by to see how you were doing and to bring you something to eat since I heard you haven't come out of your room since two this afternoon." She said as she sat down a tray on the desk. Then noticing the book she looked curiously at Kageko but didn't say anything about it. "Well now I'm glad to see you're doing fine and Nixie as well. I better be going now. I'll see you around." Kageko meowed in response.

The next morning Kageko showered and dressed quickly so she could get something to eat then get back to translating the book she had gotten the day before. Slipping her hat on she scooped Nixie up and headed for the cafeteria. She'd eaten in there the day before but there hadn't been many people there. Now the place was packed. Feeling self-conscious she reached up and stroked Nixie's soft fur and tightened her tail around her waist to make sure it was still hidden. Only then did she actually enter the cafeteria. Many people stared as she passed them. After all she was a teenaged girl not to mention the only person not wearing the standard military uniform. Ignoring the stares as best she could she went and got herself some thing to eat. Sitting down at a table she shifted uncomfortably because she had to sit at a table with other people since it was so crowded. Reaching up to Nixie she sat the kitten down in an empty seat next to her (normally she'd put her on the table but since there's so many people she figured she'd be nice and not because some people don't like that) then turned back to her food.

A soft meow reached her ears and Kageko smiled. "Don't worry Nix I didn't forget about you." She said as she transferred some of her food on to a smaller plate and sat it down next to the kitten. With a purr the kitten began to eat.

Then a man sitting on her right said "You do know animals aren't allowed here right."

Kageko looked up at him and said "Oh….well. no I guess I didn't." The man went back to his food then.

"Well well if it isn't the rat." Said a voice from behind her.

Turning Kageko saw it was Havoc. Glaring she said "She's not a rat."

He shrugged and said "If you say so."

Another man came up behind him and smiled at her. "Oh…so you're the new girl huh?" He asked.

She blinked and said "I guess. I'm really just waiting for someone."

The man smiled and said "Yeah I heard that from the colonel. By the way I'm Hughes."

She blinked and said "I'm Kageko and that's Nixie."

"So Havoc that's the 'rat' huh?" Seeing the look on Kageko's face he said quickly "I don't think she looks like one. I'm repeating what Havoc here said." She nodded and he continued "Now if you'll excuse us we got work to do."

"It was nice meeting you." She said smiling at him. He returned the smile then the two men walked off.

Feeling Nixie jump on to her shoulder Kagkeo looked down at the plate she had given her and said "Wow Nix I guess you were hungry." In response the kitten laid it's head down and closed it eyes. Smiling Kageko quickly finished her breakfast then hurried from the room still getting a lot of stares.

Just as she reached the door to her room Hawkeye appeared. "Ah good I was hoping you'd be here." She said. Kageko smiled at her and she continued. "Well I've come to tell you that the person you've been waiting for is back and that their with the colonel now. The colonel wants you to come to his office."

"O-OK then." Kageko said heart suddenly racing. As she followed Hawkeye back to the colonels office she reached up to Nixie and stroked her fur. The kitten purred in its sleep helping to calm her down.

Hawkeye Knocked on the door and as she was waiting for a reply turned to look at Kageko. Seeing the nervous look on her face she smiled and said "Don't worry Kageko I'm sure everything will work out fine."

The colonels voice then sounded and Hawkeye opened the door. "Did you bring her?" The colonel asked.

"Yes sir."

"Bring her in." Nodding Hawkeye looked at the other people in the room before turning back to Kageko. With an encouraging smile she nudged Kageko in to the office. The first thing Kageko noticed was the colonel sitting behind his desk. "Ah Kageko how are you doing today?"

"I'm alright sir." She said softly. Then noticing movement from out of the corner of her eye she turned to see a boy about her age and a giant suite of armor. 'Whoa hold on a sec…..don't tell me this is who I've been waiting for.' She thought. He was so short! The boy didn't seem to be in a particularly good mood.

"Kageko this is Edward Elric and his older brother Alphonse. If any one can help you it's going to be them." The colonel said.

The boy crossed his arms and glared at the colonel. "Why should we help her huh?" He demanded. Hearing that caused Kageko's hopes to come crashing down once more.

"Brother!" The suite of armor cried. She looked at it surprised.

"What Al?"

"That was really mean."

Ed shrugged and said "So we've got our own things to do Al. We don't have time to be helping other people."

The colonel glared at him and said "That is enough Fullmetal. There is no reason to act like that."

Taking a deep breath Kageko then spoke softly. "No colonel it's alright." They all turned to look at her. She looked back with a small smile on her face but they could all see the disappointment and sadness in her eyes. "If he doesn't want to help me then that's his decision. I'm not going to force people to do something they don't want to do. Thanks for the help colonel." She said then turned to leave.

"Kageko wait!" The colonel called after her but she didn't stop. Closing the door behind her Kageko stood there staring at the floor for a few seconds.

"Kageko are you alright?" Hawkeye asked from where she sat at her desk. She looked up at the other woman but couldn't force a smile on to her face like earlier. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran off down the hall. Knowing what ever it was that had caused Kageko to act like that had to be caused by one of two people she stood and threw the door to the colonels office open. All three people inside jumped in surprise. "Alright you two who did what to Kageko." She demanded.

The colonel blinked and said "Fullmetal refused to help her." Hawkeye turned her angry look upon Ed.

"Mustang you traitor!" He cried.

"Edward how can you be so heartless?" She asked.

"What? All I said was we had to much stuff to do already."

"Kageko has been waiting here for you to return Ed and you brush her off within seconds." Ed stared at her.

"It's true brother. You were really mean to her." Al said.

"Al not you to!"

"Listen to me Edward. You're going to apologize to her and listen to her problem. If you can help her then you will at least try. Do you understand me?" She demanded.

Ed who had always been a little scared of the trigger happy woman said "Uh…..OK I'll go talk to her."


	3. How she came to need help

_**Authoress note:**_ Hiya everyone! here's the next chappie! I'd like ta thank _dragon of the water_ and _Elionor_ for reviewing! And here's what I got to say about this chappie...lesse...uh it involves...milk...ripping of cloth...cats...and naughty thoughts lol. He he... did I make you curious? Hope so! For the last part use your imagination to put what you want...I like doin that cause it allows each persons specific level of perversion work out what they want lol. You can't deny it! Everyone has at least a lil perversion in them lol.Well enjoy and R and R!

* * *

Kageko laid on her bed cuddling Nixie close to her. "Oh well Nix I guess we'll just leave tomorrow." The kitten looked up at her and a sad smile crossed her face. "I'm not gonna force anyone to do anything. That wouldn't be right." Nixie licked the tears from her face and she cuddled her closer. Kagekos ears were folded down on to her head and her tail was wrapped tighter than usual around her. "Nix….." She sobbed. The kitten had been her only sense of comfort since she had found her. 

A few minutes latter a knock came from the door. Quickly wiping her eyes Kageko got up and put her hat on once more. Needless to say she was shocked to see who it was on the other side of the door. Ed looked back at her silently. "Oh….um….can I help you?" She asked softly.

"I came to apologize for the way I acted and what I said."

"Oh….well It's OK."

He shook his head and said "No it isn't. I didn't even give you a chance to say what your problem was. I'm willing to listen now."

"Really?" He nodded and she said "Alright please come in." Stepping out of the way so Ed and Al could enter the room she studied Ed silently as he entered. After shutting the door she motioned to Ed to have a seat in her desk chair. "Um…Al you can sit on the bed if you want."

He shook his head and said "No I don't mind standing." Nodding she went to sit on the bed. She looked down at the bed silently and Al asked "Are you OK Kageko?"

She looked up at him and a sad smile crossed her face. "Yeah I'm fine." Nixie meowed then knowing she was lying.

"Oh is that a kitty?" Al asked sounding excited.

Kageko scooped Nixie up and said "Yes this is my friend Nixie."

"Can I see her?"

Smiling Kageko said "Sure." Then set Nixie on the floor and she went over to the big suite of armor.

"She's your pet you mean." Ed said.

She shook her head and said "No. Nixie has never been a pet. She's my friend."

"But she's an animal."

"That's the best friend anyone can have. You see unlike humans animals don't judge you." She said watching as Al played with Nixie.

Ed watched her for a few minutes then asked "So what's the problem you need fixed?"

Kageko shifted on the bed and said "Well first I was wondering if you'd tell me how old you are."

He blinked and asked "Why?" She shrugged. "Well I'm seventeen and Al's sixteen."

She blinked and said "Seventeen? I thought you were fourteen or fifteen tops. You're really short you know."

"I am not short!"

Kageko smiled and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. You know I'm short for my age to (she's an inch or two shorter than Ed)."

He looked her up and down and asked "How old are you?"

"Me? Oh um I'm seventeen to."

"OK now you know how old we are. Will you tell us your problem now?"

"Oh sorry about that. Well I guess I should start at the beginning. I'm an Alchemist as well but I have a few….er…..problems." She began.

"What kind of problems?" Al asked.

Face turning slightly pink she said "Well I've been doing alchemy since I was ten but I don't have complete control of it yet. Actually I've been doing it since I was a lot younger. But I wasn't trying then. Before I started to read up on alchemy things would just change on their own. Especially if I got to emotional. I've gotten better control now but it's not total yet."

"How were you able to use alchemy when you were little with out a circle?" Ed asked.

"Oh…..that. Well it's because of this." She said reaching up to the caller of her shirt and pulling it down a little to reveal the unmistakable markings of an alchemy circle on her upper chest.

"Whoa where'd you get that?" Ed asked looking at it with wide eyes.

"My parents said I was born with it."

"Do they have one to?" Al asked. She shook her head no.

"That's odd. I've never heard of such a thing." Ed said.

"But that isn't your problem is it?" Al asked.

Kageko shook her head no. "Nearly two years ago I was attempting to fix a little statue of my mothers that had been broken. Something went wrong though. I don't know what or how but it backfired and ended up on me." Both boys were looking her over closely. "When everything settled down I found that well…." Reaching up she pulled her hat off.

Ed fell off of the desk chair and Al asked "Are those cat ears?" She nodded then slowly unwound her tail from around her waist.

"You have a tail to!" Ed cried.

Face flushing Kageko said "Yeah."

"Holy cow….that's……that's….wow." Ed said picking himself up off of the floor. "Um…uh…did anything else change?"

"Well not during the day."

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"At night I turn completely in to a cat."

"Jeez…that's weird." Ed said. Kageko looked away from them embarrassed that she had this problem and ashamed that her alchemy had gone so wrong.

"Brother don't say that." Al said noticing her look.

Ed looked at him then to Kageko. He to saw the look and said "Kageko this wasn't your fault. Alchemy can go wrong at times and there's usually nothing that could have tipped the person off or even a way to prevent it."

She nodded but her ears flattened themselves to her head once more. "I've been trying for almost two years to fix this. Once I figured I couldn't do it myself I decided to see if I could find someone who could but so far no one's been able to do anything." She said sounding close to tears.

Ed and Al looked at each other. "We'll try everything we can Kageko." Al said softly.

She lowered her head so they couldn't see her face and a few tears fell. Nixie sensing that Kageko was upset hurried to sit in her lap. Purring she rubbed her head against Kagekos arm. Kageko reached up and wiped her tears away and looked back at the boys. A small smile crossed her face as she said "Thank you."

The next morning Kageko met up with the boys in the cafeteria. "Morning Kageko!" Al called happily as she sat down across the table from him.

"Morning." She said smiling. Ed was busy shoveling food in to his mouth. Laughing she said "Wow Ed you must be really hungry."

Swallowing he said "Yeah I'm starved."

Al shook his head and said "Brother has always had a big appetite." She nodded then turned to her own food.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nixie getting ready to jump on to the table from her shoulder. Before she could stop the kitten she jumped but somehow miscalculated it and ended up landing on Ed's arm……with her nails out. Kageko's eyes widened and she said "Oh my gosh Ed are you OK?"

He looked down at the kitten who was dangling from his arm. "Yeah….you don't have to worry about this arm."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. Prying the kitten from his arm he sat her down on the table then pulled the sleeve of his shirt back.

Kageko's eyes widened at what she saw. His arm wasn't real. It was auto mail. So all those stories she had heard were true. "Whoa…."

He smiled and said "See no matter how hard Nixie tries she can't hurt this arm."

Kageko nodded then turned back to her food. Just as she was taking a drink from her carton of milk Nixie crouched down and wiggled her butt. The sign that a cat was about to jump. She jumped and landed on Ed's auto mail arm and began to claw at it furiously. Out of pure shock Kageko spit her milk out and unfortunately it ended up all over Ed. "Gah! Nixie stop!" She cried grabbing a hold of her kitten. Ed pulled his arm away and the sound of ripping cloth filled the air. By now the soldiers seated around them had fallen silent and were watching the scene unfold. Once in her lap Nixie began to purr and laid down. "Aw Ed I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over her!" Kageko apologized.

Ed had a strange look on his face. Then he said "It….had….to be…..milk."

"Huh?" She asked confused. Al began to laugh. Ed reached up and with a gloved hand wiped the milk from his face. "Now…if you'll excuse me I need to go take a shower." Her face flushed lightly at that and she watched him leave.

"Don't worry Kageko. Brothers not mad." Al said.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and said "Yeah….once he has a shower and gets the milk off he'll be fine."

"What's his problem with milk?"

Al chuckled and said "Oh that well brother doesn't like milk."

"Oh…"

"Come on lets go back to your room and see what we can figure out." Kageko nodded and the two headed for her room. She was silent so Al being the nice guy he is looked at her and asked if she was alright once he spotted the red blush across her cheeks. This only caused the blush to deepen.

"Yeah…"


	4. Reviewrs help needed!

Hey everyone it's me. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. You see I have no clue what to write next. My mind has gone blank...so if you want you can throw some suggestions my way. If you do and I use it I will give you credit for it. Thanks everyone! Take care!


	5. Going back

**_Authoress note:_** Hey everyone I'm back! Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm sorry this took so long. I couldn't think of what to write. Well I hope you like it. R and R please!

* * *

Back in Kageko's room Al sat on her desk chair and she sat on the bed. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on the alchemy book she had gotten the other day. "What's that?" He asked. 

"Oh I got that because it mentions an accident like mine. But some of it's been damaged and is hard to read so I'm trying to decipher it."

"Can I see it?" She nodded and he picked up the book.

While he was reading it Kageko leaned her back against the wall her bed rested against and closed her eyes. 'Please let them be able to help me.' She thought. Then thoughts from her past began to surface. 'No….no don't think about it!' She cried but it was useless. The memories washed over her like a wave on a beach.

FLASH BACK

A younger Kageko was walking down the dirt road that led to the town she lived by. She was happy and full of energy. Humming softly she thought of what was waiting for her back at home. It was her thirteenth birthday and her mother was cooking all her favorite foods for dinner. She couldn't wait!

Her mom had sent her out to get a few things from the store most likely to get her out of the house so she could finish her birthday cake without her seeing what it would look like. Anyways she was only about two miles out side of town when suddenly she was surrounded by people. This time it was adults not people her age.

"Please just let me by." In return they just glared. Before she knew it she was laying flat on her back on the dirt road. Pain raced through her stomach where she had been punched. Gasping for air she rolled in to a ball trying to protect herself. She had learned over the years that trying to get away or fighting back only made it worse. She squeezed her eyes closed and bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as the people punched and kicked her. 'Why? Why do they do this to me? I'm not all that different from them.' She thought. Then she felt hands grab her arms and legs.

They pulled on them until she was no longer curled up. Then they continued to beat her still holding on to her arms and legs. Blow after blow rained down all over her body. Then when she was barley conscious they stopped and one of them smirked down at her and said "Happy birthday you little freak. I hope you like your present."

They all laughed then walked off leaving Kageko bleeding and bruised in the middle of the road. She tried to move but her body screamed in pain at the slightest twitch.

Time passed and it wasn't until the sun had begun to set that she heard footsteps heading towards her. "Kageko." The person said kneeling down next to her. She opened her eyes and saw it was her father. He looked worried and very angry. "Come on baby let's get you home." He said and gently picked her up. Pain raced through her and she whimpered. "I'm sorry Kageko. I'm so sorry." He said as he began to head back to their home.

Once there her mother cleaned her up and placed her in her bed.

"Don't worry baby you're alright. Just rest." Her mom said as she sat holding her hand.

Tears fell down her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes closed. She was so badly beaten that she wouldn't be able to eat the special dinner her mother had made for her. That was what really upset her. The fact that they knew it was her birthday but they still beat her up. Heck that's why they did it. Kageko was stuck in bed for two days and it took another month for all the cuts and bruises to heal.

END FLASH BACK

Kageko opened her eyes and looked around her room Al was still reading the book and Nixie was looking at her with worried eyes. She could sense there was something wrong with Kageko. Kageko reached out and scooped up the kitten. "I'm OK." She whispered in her ear. Nixie purred and nuzzled her chin.

Kageko's hand traveled down to her stomach and traced a line across her shirt. Underneath the shirt was a scar in the exact place she had traced. It was a 'present' the towns people had given her that still remained. There were a few smaller ones as well on her back and sides.

The sound of someone knocking on the door reached her ears and she jumped surprised. Al got up and opened the door to reveal Ed. He looked at her then asked "Hey you OK?"

Kageko blinked then said softly "Yeah." But what she didn't know was her cat ears were laying flat against her head. A clear sign that she wasn't alright.

"Kageko you can tell us." Al said.

She stroked Nixie's soft fur then said not looking at the boys "I was just thinking."

"about what?" Ed asked.

Nixie mewed and Kageko said " Just something that happened in the past."

"Was it something bad?" Al asked.

A sad smile crossed her face as she said "Yeah it was……but let's not talk about that."

Ed nodded then said "Well got any ideas yet?"

"Well I might." Al said.

"Yeah?" Ed asked.

"I was able to translate a little bit of the book and it mentioned someone named Thomas McCalder."

"What book?" Ed asked confused. Al showed him the book.

"Well What does it say?" Kageko asked.

"Well it says that he to had been turned in to an animal like you Kageko and was able to fix it."

"How?"

Al shook his head and said "It doesn't say."

"Well does it say where this Thomas McCalder lives?"

Al nodded and said "Yes he lives in a town called Soma."

"Never heard of it." Ed said.

Kageko's face paled visibly and Al asked if she was alright. "Yeah." She said.

"You know this town Soma don't you?" She shifted uncomfortably then said yes.

"How?" Al asked.

"Al are you sure it said Soma? Because there's no way it can be Soma." She said shaking her head.

"It says Soma Kageko. What's wrong with Soma?"

'Oh noting except the fact that it's one of the worst places for me to go back to.' She thought then said out loud "It's just I've been there before and I didn't hear anything about a Thomas McCalder."

Ed shrugged and said "Maybe you didn't ask the right questions. We set out for Soma tomorrow morning."

Her heart beat quickened and she said "No Ed please….please don't make me go back."

"Kageko what happened to you in Soma?"

Images flashed through her mind and she squeezed her eyes shut. "N-Nothing……I just don't want to go back."

He sighed and said "I'm sorry Kageko but we have to follow every lead we get. You never know it may lead to a cure."

'Why? Why did it have to be Soma?' She thought. She nodded hesitantly and said softly "Alright then. We go to Soma tomorrow morning."


	6. The journy to Soma

_**Authoress note:**_ OK everyone here's the next chappie! In all honesty this one is kinda boring...but it was necessary or else the story woulda had a big hole in it. You know I kept thinking that the word 'Soma' sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. Then I went to my psychology class and we learned about Somatoform Disorders...and suddenly it clicked! In the last class my professor had told us the word 'Soma' meant body and I was like 'Oh yeah! Now I remember.' As for the language...I don't remember what language it's from. Anyways! I hope you guys like this one (Though I bet you wont...cause I don't even like it!). R and R please!

* * *

By ten the next morning they were on a train headed towards Soma. Kageko was exhausted. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before because of thoughts of Soma. She couldn't believe she was going back. Well she knew she'd have to go back one day but she thought it wouldn't be so soon. But Ed and Al were determined to go and there was nothing she could do to stop them. 

It would take five days to get there. Most of the time would be spent on trains. They had to switch to another train latter that day. Then after the trains they would have to walk since there wasn't a train station in Soma.

Kageko stretched her arms over her head trying to stay awake but it wasn't working to well. "You can go ahead and sleep Kageko." Al said.

She shook her head and said "No….It's OK. I'm not tiered anyways."

Ed raised one of his eyes brows and said "Then why do you look like you're ready to fall asleep any second." She shrugged in reply.

"It's true. You look exhausted. Did you get any sleep last night?" Al asked.

"Yeah……a little."

"Did you have trouble sleeping?" Kageko hesitated for a minute before shaking her head yes.

"Why?" Ed asked.

She shrugged and said "I'm not sure really." The boys could tell she wasn't telling them the truth. Knowing she hadn't fooled them Kageko drew her legs up on to the seat and closed her eyes hoping to fool them. Unfortunately though this caused her to actually fall asleep.

Ed and Al watched her for a while. "Something had to of happened to her in Soma." Al said softly.

Ed nodded and said "Yeah….something pretty bad if she lost sleep over it."

After what seemed like days they were finally to the walking part of their journey. Kageko had gotten some sleep on the trains so she was doing a little better.

"So Kageko do you have any siblings?" Al asked trying to find something to talk about.

She shook her head and said "No I don't but I would have loved a younger sibling."

Ed smirked and said "Don't bother their not all that great."

"Brother!"

Ed just laughed and said "I'm kidding Al."

"Where are you from?" Al asked.

Kageko was silent for a minute then said "I come from a small village…….around here." Ed gave her an odd look but didn't say anything.

After a while they stopped to take a rest. Seeing as how there were no buildings in sight they had to sit on the side of the road. "I've been wondering Kageko….have you tried using alchemy since your accident?" Ed asked. She shook her head. "Why not?"

Shrugging she said "I just haven't."

"Are you scared something will happen?" Al asked. Kageko shifted uncomfortably but didn't answer.

"The only way to make sure there aren't any more accidents is to practice and learn all you can." Ed said.

"I don't have anyone to teach me." She said softly.

"We'll do it. Right brother?"

Ed nodded and said "Sure." She smiled and thanked them. "First off let's see what you can do." Spotting a nearby rock he said "Try and transmute that."

"Anything specific?" He shook his head and she went to kneel next to the rock. 'OK just stay calm Kageko…….you can do this!' She thought. Taking a deep breath she began to concentrate. A bright light appeared and when it faded they saw that the rock was no longer there. In it's place was a rose made out of stone.

"Wow that was really good Kageko!" Al said causing her to blush.

Ed nodded and said "Yeah it was…I think I know where we can help you but it'll have to wait. We need to get going."

Over the next two days when they would stop for a break or for the night the boys would teach Kageko. They soon learned she was very smart and caught on quickly. After two days she had almost complete control over her alchemy. A vast improvement from before. The only trouble she had was when her emotions were very strong. Such as if she was really mad or embarrassed she'd then loose control. Ed learned that the hard way. He had been teasing her about how her statue of a cat looked more like a blob and Kageko lost control. One second Ed was his normal self the next he was a cat. Luckily though she had been able to turn him back. Then they finally reached the out skirts of Soma.

"Let's get a room so we can get some rest before we start the search." Ed said. Al nodded and the two began walking in to Soma. It took a few seconds to realize Kageko wasn't with them. Turning back they saw she was still where they had stopped. "Come on Kageko." She didn't look at him but at Soma instead. Ed and Al looked at each other then went back to her.

"Kageko are you OK?" Al asked.

She jumped surprised and said quickly "Uh…yeah…..I….I'm just tiered."

Shaking his head Ed said "I wish you'd just tell us what happened to you in Soma." A look of pain crossed her face but it only lasted seconds. Still though the boys had seen it.

Al placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry Kageko. We wont let anything happen to you." Ed nodded in agreement.

Sighing Kageko said "We better go if we want to get a room."


	7. Soma

_**Authoress note:**_ Well here's the next chappie! I hope you like this. I'm glad you didn't think the last one was to boring _AceLeonor_! (sniff) that made my day! R and R please!

* * *

They entered into the only inn in the village. Ed went up to talk to the woman who worked there while Al and Kageko stayed towards the front door. Kageko was doing her best to not be noticed and so far it was working. They soon had a room and went in to get some rest. There were two beds and Kageko immediately claimed one by dropping down on to it with a groan. 

"Might as well get some rest..." Ed said as he flopped down on to the other bed. Al sat down and pulled out a book.

Kageko kicked her shoes off and drew her legs up against her and closed her eyes. She hoped she'd be able to get some sleep. But unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. She tossed and turned for hours but wasn't able to fall asleep. With a cry of frustration she sat up and looked around the room that was in semi darkness.

"Are you OK?" Al asked.

Sighing once more she said "Can't sleep." Then grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom. Maybe a hot shower would help.

Ed meanwhile was dead to the world. Al couldn't understand how he could sleep so deeply. A while latter Kageko finally turned off the water and stepped out in to the steam filled bathroom. Wrapping a towel around her self she turned to the window and cracked it open to let the steam out.

The shower helped a little. She didn't feel as tense...well that is until someone began banging on the door to the bathroom. She jumped in surprise dropping her towel.

"Brother stop! I'm sure she'll be out in a few minutes!" Al said.

"No way Al I need in there!" Ed said in a frustrated voice.

Picking her towel up Kageko said "I'll be out in a second." She quickly threw on some clothes then opened the door. She had just barley gotten out of the bathroom before Ed ran in slamming the door shut behind him. Shaking her head Kageko went over to her bed and sat down.

"Sorry about that." Al said.

"It's OK I was in there for a while." She said as she pulled a brush out of her bag.

"Still brother shouldn't of been so rude."

Later the three went out for some breakfast. Nixie mewed and looked around the streets as they walked. She could sense how uneasy Kageko was feeling. It wasn't until they had gotten their food and started eating that the first sign of trouble reared it ugly head. Since Kageko had the ears of a cat this meant she had the hearing of a cat and was able to easily hear that people were whispering. About what you may wonder...well that's obvious isn't it? They were talking about her.

Then a man came up and said "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you three to leave now."

Ed looked up at him surprised. "Why?"

The man glared at Kageko and she shrank under his look. "Because we don't serve your kind here."

"What do you mean?" Al asked confused.

"Just leave."

Kageko stood and said "Come on guys lets just go." The boys looked at her then stood as well.

"You know your food isn't all that good." Ed said as they left. Once outside Ed turned to look at her. "What was that about?" She shrugged in response. "What ever...let's just get to searching."

They set out hoping to find the man who may hold the secret of curing Kageko. As they went through the village...er town...(UGH! I don't know what to call it! uh...how about either one. Just don't get confused! I may switch out one word for the other.) Kageko seemed to shrink in to herself.

After several hours Ed let out a frustrated sigh and said "Man what's with people in this village?" Kageko just shook her head. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her blood run cold. She stiffened in fear.

"Hey Kageko what's wrong?" Al asked. He looked in the direction she was looking but only saw a few people.

One person in particular was the reason Kageko was now even more fearful than earlier. That person turned and looked her straight in the eye. "Uh...come on guys lets go." Kageko said grabbing Ed and Al by an arm and trying to drag them off.

"Hey what's the rush?" Ed asked. Before she could answer someone grabbed her from behind. A small cry escaped her mouth as she felt herself jerked back away from the guys. Ed and Al turned to see a man had a strong grip on her upper arm.

"Well well who do we have hear." The man said glaring down at Kageko.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed demanded.

The man looked at him then at Al and said "That doesn't really matter. What matters is Kageko here and I have a few things to discuss."

"How do you know her?" Al asked.

The man smirked but didn't answer. Instead he looked down at Kageko and said "Come along Kageko. It's been so long since we last saw each other." He then began to drag her off.

"NO! Stop let me go!" She cried in fear. The mans grip tightened on her arm.

"Let her go right now." Ed said.

The man looked at him and said "Or what?" "

This!" Ed cried as he proceeded to kick the man in the head. The man fell to the ground letting go of Kageko as he did so. Al hurried to her side and asked if she was OK. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was shaking. Ed knelt down next to them and asked "Kageko what's going on?"

She shook her head and said "I'm sorry!" Then she jumped to her feet and ran off.

"Wait Kageko!" Al called after her. She didn't stop but kept running. Something hit her in the head but she kept going. That is until Al suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her before she could run off. "Kageko calm down!" Al said holding her tightly. Kageko struggled for a few minutes before giving up. She just hung limply in his arms.

"What the heck is going on!"

She lowered her head so they couldn't see her face. "Brother she's bleeding." Al said as he noticed blood oozing from a cut on her forehead.

"Come on Al." Once back at their room Al sat Kageko down on her bed while Ed went to get stuff to clean her cut. "Tell us what's going on Kageko." Ed said as he placed a bandage on her forehead. She refused to speak and just laid down on the bed. That's how she stayed and no amount of persuasion could get her to talk or move. Even when Ed threatened to turn her in to a tadpole she still stayed put.


	8. Trouble

_**Authoress note:**_ (Blinks and scratches head) I could have sworn I posted this chappie.(Shakes head) Man...I think I'm going nuts! Um...anyways...here's the next chappie. If I posted this already though then where'd it go? I know! The evil penguins that secretly rule the world stole it! (Blinks) Eh heh...Sorry about that. Well I hope you like this one. R and R please!

* * *

Hours latter Ed laid sound asleep in bed and Al had gone out for a walk. He was kinda bored with just sitting there. He and Ed had tried dozens of times to get Kageko to talk to them but she wouldn't say a word. Ed had finally fallen asleep and Al had sat and kept an eye on Kageko. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully and it was then he decided to go for a walk. About an hour latter he went back to their room and immediately knew something was wrong. The door stood wide open and he knew for a fact he had closed it. Worried he hurried into the room and saw that Kageko wasn't in her bed. 

"Brother!"

"Wh-What'za matter?" He asked half asleep.

"Kageko's gone!"

"What!" He cried jumping to his feet and looking to the bed where Kageko had been. "Where'd she go?"

Al shook his head and said "I don't know. She wasn't here when I got back and the door was open." "

We have to find her." Ed said running out the door. Al was right behind him.

They split up and looked around the town but there was no sign of Kageko. "She wouldn't just take off." Ed said when they met up again. He was right. She would at least have left a note and taken her stuff. But all of her belongings had been in the room.

"Let's look together...maybe one of us will spot something the other missed." They set out to continue searching for their missing friend. Then they came across a small park. There they spotted a group of people. As they drew closer they could hear what they were saying.

"You knew better than to come back." A male voice said.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to come back here." Said another.

One member of the group turned to look at Ed and Al. A look of fear crossed his face and he quickly turned to the other members of the group. He whispered something frantically and a few others looked towards the boys then they ran. Every member of the group ran away.

"Brother look!" Al said pointing to something laying on the ground.

Ed's face paled and he hurried up to it. "Oh jeez." He said dropping to his knees. Kageko laid on her side in a pool of blood.

"Is she OK?" Al asked kneeling down next to Ed.

Ed quickly checked for a pulse. It was there. He nodded and said "Yeah...but we need to get her back and stop the bleeding."

Al carefully picked Kageko up and when he did she let out a whimper and began to struggle. "Kageko it's OK it's us Ed and Al." After he said this she settled down and even curled herself a little more closely around him.

"Don't worry Kageko we'll take care of you." She simply whimpered in reply. They rushed as fast as they could back to their room. Al laid her on her bed and he and Ed hurried to get the bleeding to stop.

'Why...why do they always do this to me?' She thought.

As they worked on her they discovered she had a large cut on her back that wrapped around to her stomach. That was the most severe wound that they found. Ed shook his head and said "What the hell is going on?" He gently cleaned the blood from her stomach and as he did so he spotted the scar and as he continued he found even more. Al saw them to. They couldn't believe that she had been injured before and was now so badly hurt. "There." Ed said as they finished cleaning and bandaging her wounds. He looked her over and thought 'Who could be so cruel as to do something like this?'

Kageko rolled on to her side and drew her legs up against her. She refused to open her eyes and see Ed and Al. She was ashamed that this happened and that they had been the ones to find her. "It's OK Kageko...just get some rest. You're safe now." Ed said as he touched her shoulder. She nodded but didn't say a word. Al stayed by her side but Ed positioned himself so he could watch the door to the room.

Kageko's mind raced and she couldn't make it stop. Letting out a whimper she squeezed her eyes closed and tears leaked down her face. She fought as hard as she could to keep herself from sobbing but all her strength had been beaten out of her. Pulling the pillow out from under her head she used it to muffle her sobs. It didn't help much though because the guys heard her. Al looked to his brother and Ed gave him a look that said

'I don't know what to do.' She began to shake as she continued to cry. Knowing he had to do something Ed went over to her and sat down on the bed next to Kageko. He gently rubbed her upper back where there were no injuries. She slowly began to calm down and once she did she moved the pillow away and opened her eyes.

"Are you OK?" Al asked. She blinked then nodded.

"Kageko can you please tell us why they would do something like this to you?"

In a hoarse voice she said "Because I am a freak." Ed looked to Al confused.

"What do you mean?" Al asked. Kageko touched the spot on her collar bone where her transmutation circle was in response.

"You mean because you're an Alchemist?" She nodded.

"You're not a freak Kageko." Al said. She didn't answer but just stared blankly in to space.

"You've been attacked before haven't you?" She didn't answer.

"Please Kageko talk to us...we just want to help you." Al said.

She was silent for a few minutes then said "There's some where I need to go."

"Where?" Ed asked.

"It doesn't matter...I just need to go."

Shaking his head he said "You're not going with out us."

Kageko studied him silently then sighed. She knew there was no way they would allow her to go any where by herself. "Alright..." She began to sit up and winced in pain as she did so.

"You shouldn't get up." Al said.

"I'm fine." She said as she rose to her feet and grabbed her bag. Once in the bathroom she took a hot shower and once out she bandaged herself back up without looking in the mirror. She didn't want to see her wounds...not yet at least. Ed and Al watched her worriedly as she came out of the bathroom. Her black tail was hanging loosely behind her instead of it being wrapped around her waist. She just didn't feel like keeping it wound around her. Her ears were turned down an obvious sign that she wasn't alright.

"Give me a few minutes then we can go." Ed said.

Kageko nodded her head and sat down on her bed. While Ed got cleaned up Kageko sat and petted Nixie. The kitten was trying her best to calm her down. She had been there when Kageko was attacked. She had even attacked a few of the people but she couldn't do much. She laid in her lap and purred away as Kageko scratched her behind the ears and on her stomach. When Ed came out Kageko stood and placed Nixie on her shoulder."

Ready?" Ed asked. She nodded and they set out.

"So where exactly are we going?" Al asked.

"You'll see when we get there." She said.


	9. The past

_**Authoress note:**_ Hey everyone_** I AM SOOOO SORRY!**_ I know it's been a _**VERY **_long time since I updated and I really am very sorry. I just got a major writers block for this. In fact it was this story that I first got writers block for the stories I have posted here. Then it was like a domino effect. First this then another and another and so on. I hope you all understand and will forgive me. Now for the thank yous!_White Alchemist Taya:_I know. No one deserves to be treated that way. Don't worry though things will get better for Kageko in the end._Leo:_Ah...my ever faithful reviewer and friend! (lol I know corny...) I'm glad you like how I mention her ears and tail from time to time. I figure you gotta since there a part of her lol. Some people who have stories like this forget sometimes. I don't blame them though. They probably just get wrapped up in other things._Italin Charms 587:_ Meh...well you're lucky cause you haven't had to wait as long as everyone else for an update lol. I'm glad I got a new reviewer. In fact it makes me very happy. Once again I'm sorry everyone. There's just one more thing before I'll let you read. This chappie may not be very good. I tried my best and that's the best I can do. Also please excuse the mistakes. It's pretty late right now and I'm tiered. Anyways! Enjoy and R and R please!

* * *

Twenty minutes latter they were standing outside of a house four miles out side of Soma. "Where are we?" Ed asked. 

Not bothering to answer him Kageko went up to the front door and rang the bell. Feeling exhausted from walking she leaned against the door frame waiting for someone to answer the door. A few minutes latter the door opened to reveal a woman with long black hair. She took one look at Kageko and her eyes widened in shock. "Kageko is that you?" She asked softly. Kageko nodded and the woman pulled her in to a tight embrace. When Kageko let out a sound of pain the woman instantly let her go. She looked her over with a worried look. "Not again…" She murmured as she gently touched one of Kagekos bruised cheeks. It took a few more seconds for her to notice the boys. "Who are you?"

"It's OK…..their my friends. This is Edward and Alphonse Elric. Guys this is my mother."

Ed's jaw dropped in surprise and he cried "Your mother!"

Kageko nodded and Al said "Why didn't you tell us you lived in Soma?" She shrugged not feeling like answering.

"Well it's nice to meet you boys. You can call me Kari." The boys just nodded. Kari looked to her daughter once more then said "Alright young lady come inside right now. You need to rest."

"I'm fine mom."

Kari shook her head and said "Don't lie to me Kageko." Motioning for the boys to follow her Kari led Kageko in to the house and down a hall way. She opened a door and went in. It was a bed room. Kageko allowed her mother to lay her down on the bed and fuss over her a little. "Now you just lay there and I'll be right back."

Once Kari was gone from the room Kageko looked to Ed and Al. They were watching her. Sighing Kageko said "I'm sorry guys…..my mom can be overly protective of me."

Ed nodded in understanding and said "Well it appears she has a reason to be."

"How are you feeling?" Al asked. S

he shifted on the bed and said "I've felt better but I've also felt worse."

"Well….I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Ed said.

A small smile crossed her face. Then her mother returned carrying a glass of water and a bottle of pills. "Mom I don't need those. Really I'm fine."

Kari gave her a look that simply said 'Shut up and take the pills.' With another sigh she sat up and took the pills and water her mother offered her. "Good now lay down and get some rest." Kari said. Kageko looked to the guys. Noticing this Kari said "Don't worry I'll take care of them." Kageko nodded and closed her eyes. Kari led the boys out of the room and in to the kitchen. She sat them down at the table and got Ed a drink. "Alright now that Kageko's settled I've got a few questions for you two." Kari said as she sat across from them.

Ed and Al glanced at each other then back at her. "What kind of questions?" Al asked.

"Well for starters how do you know my daughter?"

"We met her a central head courters when she came looking for help." Ed explained.

"Can you help her?"

"We're going to try." Al said.

Kari nodded and was silent for a minute. "Can you tell me how it happened this time?" She asked softly.

Once more Ed and Al looked at each other. "It happened last night. I was asleep and Al had gone out for a walk. When he came back he found the door wide open and Kageko gone. He woke me up and we went out to look for her. We found her in a small park surrounded by a group of people." Ed explained.

"When the people saw us they ran off. It wasn't until then we saw her. She was on the ground bleeding pretty badly. We took her back to our room at the inn and treated her injuries. It wasn't long after that that we showed up here." Al finished. Kari sighed and placed her head in her hands. "Are you OK?" Al asked worried.

After a moment of silence Kari said "Even after all these years…..it's still happening."

"The attacks?" Ed asked. Kari nodded.

"Kageko said they attack her because she's an alchemist." Al said.

"It was a complete shock for her father and I." She began as she looked up at the boys. "When Kageko was born we were so happy. We didn't really think much of the marking on her upper chest. But then when she was two everything changed. We had been in town shopping. Kageko was a typical two year old so when she wanted something and we said no naturally she threw a temper tantrum. This wasn't the first time but this time something happened. A bright light surrounded her then spread out. It blinded everyone around her. When the light faded we discovered that a flower that had been in a pot next to Kageko was now a teddy bear. The exact type she had wanted. From that moment on people in town were scared of her. They turned their fear in to anger."

"But why were they so scared of alchemy?" Ed asked.

"There has never been an alchemist in our town. People were scared because they new nothing of alchemy. It wasn't until she was five that things got really bad though. Kageko had been on her way home from running an errand for me. Out of no where she was jumped by a group of people. It was awful. She was in so much pain she couldn't eat or sleep for days. Her father and I tried talking to the people in town but it did no good. They wouldn't listen to us. They kept on hurting her year after year." She finished sounding close to tears.

Ed looked shocked as she finished. He couldn't believe the people in Soma would be so cruel.

"So that's why she was so against coming back here." Al said.

Kari nodded sadly. "What really hurt her though happened -" Kari began before she was cut off. Hearing a sound coming from the door to the kitchen she turned and her eyes widened in surprise. "K-Kageko…." Kageko looked at her mother with an emotionless face. "I thought you were resting." Kari said as she went to her daughters side.

She pulled away from he mother and said "I heard you talking."

Kari's face paled a little and said "Kageko honey I'm sorry but they need to know….they need to understand."

She shot her mother an angry look that caused her to shrink away. Turning to Ed and Al Kageko said in an angry voice "Since you heard all that I guess you should hear the rest. What she was going to tell you guys was the worst attack happened on my thirteenth birthday. The people in town new it was my birthday. That's why they did it then. When they were done they said that that was my birthday present from them." Ed looked horrified. He opened his mouth to say something but Kageko cut him off. She lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach. "This is what remains of their 'present'." Ed and Al looked to the scar they had seen when they had bandaged her wound.

Without another word Kageko lowered her shirt a turned and went back down the hall way.

"Kageko please wait!" Kari called after her.

She ignored her mother and went back in to her room. She locked the door and laid down on her bed. Drawing her legs up against her she closed her eyes and allowed the tears she had been holding back to fall. Why? Why did her mother have to tell them? Something's were never meant to be told and to Kageko what had happened to her was one of them.


	10. Trying to understand

_**Authoress Note: **_Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I know you're probably tiered of hearing this but I'm still suffering from writers block. That's why it's taking so long. All I can say is please bear with me. Also this chappie is short and most likely is cruddy. Please forgive any mistakes. It's late and I'm tiered. Odds are I will eventually come back and correct the mistakes latter. Now for the review responses._White Alchemist Taya:_Did you really think it was interesting? I would totally understand if you only said that to be nice. I know the last few updates have been pretty bad. Once again I apologize! _Pheonix Lake:_Hey are you new to this story? I don't think I've gotten a review from you before...if you're new then welcome! I tried putting in some of Ed and Al's feelings. I don't think it turned out very well though._Genkai Haretsu:_Hmmmmm...I see you've changed your name. At first when I saw it I was like 'Who the heck is this?' but then I checked out your profile and found out it was you. You confused me girlie! LOL I know what you mean about her mom only making it worse. Well Leo you don't need to worry about a happy ending. Most of my stories tend to have them. I can't usually bear to kill of characters (Well main ones...) and stuff like that. Thanks again everyone! Please R and R!!

* * *

Kari had gone back to the kitchen and sat down at the table. She stared in to space for a few seconds before she to began to cry. Ed looked at his brother uncomfortable with the current situation. It was one thing to see Kageko cry but it was another to see her mother doing it. Before either one of them could say a word the back door opened and a man walked in to the kitchen. He stared in shock at what he saw. His wife sitting at the table crying with two people sitting across from her. Frowning he hurried over to Kari and asked her what was wrong. 

"It's Kageko….she's back." The man looked surprised. "These are her friends." Kari said motioning to the boys. As they introduced themselves Kari wiped her tears away and composed herself.

"Well I'm glad to see that Kageko has made friends." The man said.

"This is Kagekos father Raven." Kari said introducing him.

"OK so where is she?" Raven asked.

"She's locked herself in her room." Kari said. He looked at her confused.

Meanwhile in Kageko's room she was still laying on her bed. She still couldn't believe her mother had told them. Wiping the tears from her face Kageko sat up and looked around her room. Everything was exactly as she had left it two years ago when she left. Sighing she got up and went over to her window. Looking out she saw the sun was beginning to set. She would be transforming soon. In some ways that was good because her mother wouldn't be able to really talk to her until the next morning. Hearing a new voice in the house Kageko cocked her head towards the door and listened.

"Dad…" She murmured.

Odds were he had already been informed of what had happened to her. With a frustrated cry she spun around and punched the wall. That was a mistake. A very big mistake. Pain shot through her arm causing her to cry out in pain. Falling to her knees she clutched her arm as tears began to fall once more. Why? Why did things have to be this way? Shortly after that she transformed in to her cat form. Exhausted and still very sore she made her way over to her bed and laid down on it. Nixie came and snuggled up next to her.

'I hope things will be better tomorrow.' She thought as she fell asleep.

Several hours latter Ed laid staring up at the ceiling in the guest room of Kageko's house. It had been a long day. First finding Kageko, then having to treat her wounds, meeting her parents, and finally finding out the truth. He just couldn't believe what she had gone through. All because the people of Soma were a big bunch of idiots. Looking towards the window he frowned as he thought 'Could things have turned out like this for me and Al if people back home didn't understand alchemy?'

That thought sent chills down his spine. He and Al were lucky to have grown up in a place where the people weren't so ignorant. Just thinking about what Kageko went through and how much pain she suffered made him so pissed that he felt like going out and beating the crud out of everyone in the village. Luckily though the logical part of his mind knew he couldn't do that. "I hope there's something Al and I can do to turn her back to normal. That way things will be a little easier on her." He said as he rolled on to his side. Hopefully they would be able to track down this Thomas McCalder guy and he could tell them what he had done to return himself to normal. With a sigh of frustration he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Al sat in the living room with the book Kageko had bought in Central. It was open but he wasn't reading it. He just couldn't concentrate. All he could think of was Kageko. He had been horrified when he heard what she had gone through since she was little. No one should have to go through stuff like that. Al knew what it was like to be treated like a freak so he could understand how Kageko felt. Well sort of. "I'll try everything I can to help her. I promise." He said out loud to himself. He like his brother felt like going out and beating the people of Soma in to bloody pulps but also like his brother he knew he couldn't. All they could do was to try and help her return to her normal body.

Thinking about that got him thinking about his own past. Shaking his head he stood up and headed down the hall way. He didn't want to think about his past at the moment. Stopping in front of a door he looked up and down the hall way to see if there was anyone there. Seeing no one he reached out to the door knob and fiddled with it a little. Hearing a soft click he grinned (Well you can't see it but he did) and opened the door. Peering in he spotted Kageko and Nixie sleeping soundly on Kageko's bed. He'd been worried about her for a while now and figured it wouldn't cause any harm to check on her. Even if it meant having to break in to her room.

Once he was satisfied that she was sleeping soundly he went back to the living room to get the book. After that he went in to the guest room where his brother was and sat down in the corner. He needed down time just like everyone else. Sure it wasn't technically sleeping but hey if it works for him then that's fine. The rest of the night passed peacefully enough. Everyone slept through the night but to varying degrees. Some had pleasant dreams while others didn't.

The next morning Kageko woke up and looked around her room. It was filled with warm sun shine. Sitting up she carefully stretched then climbed out of bed looking back down she saw Nixie was still sound asleep. Going to the door Kageko opened it a little and stuck her head out. The sounds of voices and dishes being moved around told her that everyone was already awake. Grabbing some clean clothes she crept down the hall way to the bathroom. After a nice hot shower she finally looked at her reflection in the mirror. What she saw caused her to wince. There were numerous bruises and small cuts all over her body. A large cut went across her back and wrapped around to her stomach. It was the biggest open wound she had received in all the years that she has been attacked. She wrapped her wounds in bandages then slipped her clothes on.

After she was done she crept back down the hall to her room. Stepping inside she was surprised to see someone standing by the window. It was her father. He turned to look at her and smiled. "Hi baby." He said. Dropping her dirty clothes on the floor Kageko rushed up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. He returned it careful not to hurt her.

"I missed you so much Dad."

"Oh baby I missed you to." He kissed her forehead then pulled away so he could see her face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm OK." She said as she went to sit on her bed.

"Are you sure? Your Mom told me what happened yesterday." He said as he sat down next to her.

Fiddling with her tail she asked "Why did she have to tell them?"

"Well honey your Mom felt that as your friends they needed to know. After all they did witness you being attacked and they wanted to know why."

Frowning Kageko asked "But did she have to tell them everything?"

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he pulled her closer and said "Kageko honey your Mom was doing what she felt was best."

"They must think I'm pathetic." This time Raven frowned.

"They don't think that Kageko."

"Why shouldn't they? I mean I can't even protect myself. I am pathetic."

Sighing he tightened his arm over her shoulders and said "Kageko they don't think that. If they're really your friends they would never think that." Before she could answer Ed came in to the room.

"He's right you know." He said. Kageko looked up at him surprised. "What kind of friends would we be if we thought you were pathetic?" In response she fiddled with her tail. "Kageko you're a brave person. To be able to pull through what has happened to you proves it."

"He's right Kageko." He then stood and said "Your mother needs help in the kitchen. You should come out soon and have something to eat." He then left the room.

Kageko glanced up and saw Ed was still standing there looking at her. She quickly looked back down at her lap.


	11. Time for a talk

**Authoress Note: **Hey everyone I'm back. I know it's been a while and I'm sorry but as usual life's been getting in the way. I'm also still struggling with my writers block and feeling sorta bad because people seem to be losing interest in my stories. Oh well enough of that. On to the reviews! _White Alchemist Taya:_Thanks for the review! And yes Ed does lecture her. Though it doesn't work out the way he had originally planned. I'm glad you liked the father-daughter bonding moment. I usually don't have those kinds of things in my stories. _Pheonx Lake:_ You know I really like your name! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks for the advice. You see I have been struggling with grammar and the likes for as long as I can remember (It even says so on my profile page lol) and can never seem to get it right. Oh well...anyways! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this. R and R please!

* * *

Kageko was uncomfortable. Ed was still standing by the door watching her. He hadn't said anything or even moved and it's been almost five minutes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him move farther in to the room. 

Ed came to stand in front of her but she still didn't look up at him.

Sighing he said "Kageko will you please look at me?" There was still no response from the cat girl. He was starting to get frustrated. "Come on Kageko there's nothing to be ashamed of." Kageko's ear twitched but that was all. Getting desperate Ed reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Startled she looked up at him and saw his face was only about a foot away from hers. Her face flushed red. Why was he so close?!

"Well now at least I got you to look at me." He said as he moved to sit on the bed next to her. "You know Kageko I understand how you feel. You feel ashamed and that people think your weak or pathetic. But it's like I said before. You aren't weak or pathetic. In fact you are a very strong person. To be able to survive what you've gone through and still be able to smile a genuine smile is amazing." This only caused her to blush even more. He watched as she silently fiddled with her tail like she had done earlier. At this rate they would be there all year. Reaching out Ed grabbed her hands so she would stop fiddling with her tail and look at him. This worked. Well….for a second at least. Kageko looked up at him surprised then quickly looked away face bright red once again. 'Oh boy…' He thought. How could he get her to look at him and listen properly? He didn't know. He shifted on the bed as he tried to think of a way.

After a few minutes he came up with an idea. Preparing himself for the possible negative side effects Ed got up and grabbed her by the shoulders once more. In one swift movement he had her pinned down on the bed.

Needless to say Kageko was very shocked. One minute she's sitting on her bed the next Ed's straddling her waist and is pinning her arms over her head with his auto mail arm. Her first thought was 'What the hell?!' and then her next thought was 'He damn well better not try anything!' After that thought she began to struggle. Naturally though with his auto mail arm Ed had no trouble keeping her arms pinned above her and the rest of her body pinned down by his weight. "Let me go!" She said as she struggled.

He glared down at her and said "Struggle all you want Kageko you won't be able to get away." This only caused her to struggle even more. After a few minutes she finally settled down and her gaze met his. His golden eyes were serious. More serious than she had ever seen them before. "All I want is for you to look at me and listen to what I have to say." Swallowing hard Kageko nodded silently with signs of a faint blush across her cheeks (Aw come on she can't help it. You'd probably blush a little if you were in her position right? Right.). "Good. Now stop beating yourself up about this. You aren't a freak. Just because the people in Soma are complete idiots it doesn't mean they should treat you like that. You are a living human being. Just like everyone else. Who cares if you can use alchemy? I don't. It doesn't matter to me. I'd still be your friend with or without it."

Kageko was surprised. She had never heard Ed talk like that. It was great to know that he felt that way but she just couldn't put the words and hate from the people of Soma out of her mind.

Seeing the look in her eyes Ed let out a low growl startling her. "Come on Kageko! Don't let them do this to you!" He said in a frustrated voice.

It was hard but she broke his gaze. Closing her eyes she laid perfectly still beneath him. Feeling his warm breath on her face she twitched slightly. He must have moved in closer. Barely cracking an eye open she saw his face was once more only about a foot away from her own. Her blush darkened and she couldn't help but think what someone would say if they found them in the position they were in now.

Ed was getting frustrated. Without realizing it his grip on Kageko's wrists tightened and she cried out in pain. The sound startled him so much he jerked away from her and moved to stand by her window.

Sitting up slowly Kageko gently rubbed her wrists. He hadn't squeezed them hard enough to leave a bruise but they still hurt a little. Looking towards him she saw he was resting his forehead against the glass of the window. "Ed?" She asked softly. He didn't respond.

He just couldn't believe he had hurt her like that. As he stood there at the window his mind raced. Obviously the tuff approach wasn't working so he had to come up with a different idea. After a few minutes he thought of something. 'Would that work?' He wondered. Well there was only one way to find out. With his back still towards Kageko he took a few steps away from the window and knelt down.

She watched him curiously as he clapped his hands then placed them on the floor. After the bright light faded he stood and turned towards her. Kageko couldn't see what he was holding but knew it was something. Ed walked slowly over to her until he stood about four feet away. Looking in to his face she wasn't able to read his emotions. He looked down at his hands then looked back up at her.

"Do you want to see?" Kageko nodded slowly. He held out the object so she could see it and her eyes widened. In his hand he held a beautiful blue silk rose. The blue was the same exact shade as her eyes. "Do you like it?" He asked softly. She nodded unable to speak and he held it out to her. She just looked at him surprised. "Go ahead and take it." Slowly she reached out and took the silk rose from his grasp. As she was looking at it in awe Ed began to speak. "I'm sorry Kageko. I didn't mean to hurt you."

With a small smile she looked up at him and said "I know." In all the time she had known him Kageko never thought that Ed could be as sweet as he was being at the moment. "Thank you Ed. It's just….sometimes I can't help but feel like this."

Nodding he said "I understand. Al and I went through some hard times a few years back and I sometimes feel the way you do. It's natural but you can't let it control you. You just have to remember all the good in your life."

Her smile widened when he mentioned the good. In the past few weeks a lot of good things have happened to her. She met Ed and Al for one. It was an amazing feeling to have friends. To know that they like her even though she is what she is. Rising to her feet Kageko moved so she was standing in front of him.

He waited patiently for what ever it was she was going to do. He was stunned when she reached out and pulled him in to a tight embrace.

"Thanks Ed for being my friend." She murmured.


	12. Information: Finally!

_**Authoress Note:**_ Hey everyone I am **SO** sorry for taking so long to update this!!! I don't have much of an excuse and I hope you'll forgive me. There isn't much to this chappie but I thought it would be best if I at least posted something. So here it is the shortest chappie I've ever posted (I think...). Now for the reviews! _White Alchemist Taya:_ I'm glad you thought it was cute! _Mew Sammy:_ LOL well I'm glad you like this story so much. Again I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for a update. I love Ed to!!! Well that's all for now so enjoy and R and R please!!!

* * *

A while latter they both were at the table eating with the others. Kageko was still thinking of what had gone on in her room and was wondering if it was just a fluke, a one time thing. 

"Your parents and I were talking earlier when you were asleep. They said that Thomas McCalder did live here." Al said suddenly.

"Really where at?" Kageko asked excitedly.

"Well that's the problem. He lived here years ago then one day he just disappeared." Raven said frowning slightly.

"What?" Ed asked confused.

"No one knows where he went." Kari said as she moved to clean up the dishes.

"Now what will we do?" Kageko asked sadly.

"Well I heard that he had a niece."

"Really? Where does she live?"

"Well I believe she lives in central."

"What?! You mean we came all the way to Soma for nothing?"

"I wouldn't say it was for nothing." Al said.

"Al's right Kageko. You got to see your parents after years of being away." Ed said in agreement.

Nodding she said "Yeah you're right but what do we do now?"

"We go back to central."

"When?"

Looking to her parents he said "How about the day after tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me brother." Al said.

"Alright then we'll leave the day after tomorrow."

"Well then I guess that means we have to get started." Kari said.

"Start what?" Kageko asked confused.

"Preparations for the big dinner we're going to have tomorrow night of course!"

Shaking his head Raven said "I should have known. There's no way you'd let Kageko leave without making a special dinner."

"Darn right!" Kari said as she pulled out a piece of paper and began to write stuff down.

"What can we do to help?" Al asked.

"Well you two boys can go with Kageko in to town to pick up a few things for me."

"OK I just hope there isn't a lot of stuff." Kageko said as she stood.

"Me to." Ed said frowning.

"Here you go, now I'll get you some money then you three can set off." Kari said as she handed her daughter the shopping list.

Five minutes latter Ed, Al, and Kageko were walking down the dirt road in to Soma. Kageko was nervous but refused to let the others see it.

"So is there a lot of stuff?" Al asked peering down at the list she held.

"Well no not really." Kageko said as she scanned it.

"That's good. I'd hate to lug a lot of stuff back." Ed said in relief.

"But Ed I thought you'd be able to handle it."

Blushing faintly Ed said quickly "Well of course I can I just don't want to is all."

Giggling she said "That's what I thought."

Al watched the exchange silently. He wasn't sure but it looked as if something may have happened between the two. It wasn't a bad thing though he could at least tell that. 'This is good….if Kageko and brother can get along with each other everything will go smoothly.' He thought happily.

In town they didn't run in to much trouble. Kageko wasn't sure but she thought it may have had something to do with Ed and Al. Most likely Al more than Ed since he looked more intimidating. However many people would shoot her glares and make threatening movements when they knew Ed and Al couldn't see. All in all Kageko couldn't wait until she could leave Soma again.

Back at home Kageko helped her mother with the early preparations for tomorrow's dinner while Ed and Al helped Raven outside with a few repairs that needed to be done.

"Does this look OK?" Kageko asked her mother stepping away from the bowl she had been using.

"It looks perfect." Kari said smiling at her daughter. Kageko had just stepped back up to the bowl when a loud noise suddenly rang through the air. "Oh my what was that?" Kari asked pausing from the dough she had been rolling out.

"I dunno but I'll go and check real fast." Kageko said hurrying out side. The site she saw made her burst out laughing. Raven, Ed, and Al all lay in a heap on the ground.

"Agh….it's not funny!" Ed said angrily as he tried to untangle himself.

"Sorry." She said as he moved to help him.

He was stuck pretty good so it took a little while to pull him free. When he was free he tripped on one of Al's feet and fell forwards and landed on top of a very surprised Kageko. He just laid there looking down at her surprised face as the seconds ticked by.

Kageko lay there as still as stone. Well her body was but her mind wasn't. She was thinking the same things she had been thinking back in her room when he had pinned her to the bed.

"Well now Ed I think it's about time you got off of my daughter." Raven said in a stern voice.

Face flushing bright red Ed quickly climbed off of Kageko and stuck his hand out to help her up while he mumbled an apology.

"Ah….um it's OK." Was all Kageko was able to say. Her mind was still racing. What were the odds of him being on top of her like that happening twice in one day? Very slim but it happened!


	13. Midnight memories

**_Authoress Note:_** Hey everyone here's the next chappie! I'm so very happy to say that it is soooooo much better than the last one. Really it is! Well...at least I think it is. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy and R and R please!

* * *

Kageko sighed as she looked around her room. It was midnight and everyone else in the house was asleep except for her. She'd tried to get to sleep but for some reason she was unable to. Frustrated she jumped off her bed careful not to wake Nixie. After stretching her back legs she headed for her bedroom door. It was open just enough to let her pass through it. Looking up and down the hall she saw it was empty.

'Good.' She thought. The last thing she wanted at the moment was to run in to some one and have them pester her about why she was up. At least in this form she wouldn't be able to answer them.

Kageko didn't know why she couldn't sleep and that annoyed the crud out of her. Both her mind and body were tiered but still here she was awake. Heading out towards the living room she decided to get something to drink. In the kitchen she jumped on to the kitchen counter and walked over to the sink. Luckily the knob for the sink was one she'd be able to turn on and off even in her cat form. When she finished she went to jump down from the counter when something caught her eye.

Looking to the left she saw someone had left the curtain for the kitchen window open. Moving to the window she looked out at the star filled sky. It was a beautiful sight that she couldn't look away from. The stars were so bright that night unlike they normally were.

'Why is it that I can't sleep?' She wondered to herself still gazing at the stars. Suddenly an image appeared in her mind. One that had been long buried for many years.

**FLASH BACK BEGINS**

Ten year old Kageko sat peering out her bedroom window at the star filled sky. She couldn't sleep because earlier that day she had an encounter with the man in the village who hated her the most (The one from chapter 7 who had grabbed her in the village). He had cornered her in an alley and had beaten her up but that wasn't the only thing he had done. The man had said horrible things to her. That she didn't deserve to live and that she should just kill herself because no one wanted her around.

What he had said hurt even more than the beating. His words cut in to her like knives. Kageko didn't tell her parents what he had said. She didn't want them to know because it would only cause them to worry even more about her than they already did. She already felt she was a burden on them and didn't want to cause them any trouble.

Kageko's mind swirled with thoughts of what the man had said to her. The cruel words that others had said in the past surfaced as well. All that hate was more than she could bare. No one let alone a ten year old should have to go through that but she was. She felt alone. That no one was there for her. Deep down she knew her parents loved her and wanted nothing more than for her to be happy but she couldn't be. How could she be happy when she was such a burden to them?

She didn't deserve to live. The man had been right. His words had hurt so much but she knew they were true. No one should have to put up with her let alone her parents. What could she do? She didn't know.

Looking out at the stars once more she considered running away. 'That wouldn't do any good. I'd just burden anyone I came in to contact with.' She thought sadly. 'No what I need to do is go away. To disappear.' But how could she do that? Where could she go that she wouldn't cause any one trouble? How would she get there?

Then she knew.

Leaving her bedroom as silently as possible Kageko crept in to the kitchen. Once there she stopped and looked around. There on the counter was what she was looking for. The knives her mother used for cooking sat in there holder like they always did. She went to the counter and took a hold of one of the knives handles. She held on to it for a few seconds before pulling the knife out.

The sharp blade shone in the light of the moon coming in from the kitchen window. Kageko stared at it for a minute before reaching out and lightly running her finger over it. She hissed softly as the blade cut in to the first few layers of skin. It was nice and sharp. Just like she knew it would be. Then without a second thought she held the knifes blade against her left wrist. Taking a deep breath she began to push it down and run it across her skin. A thin line of blood soon appeared.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm that held the knife. Looking up in shock she saw her father. He had a horrified look on his face. "Daddy…." She whispered softly.

"Kageko, baby what are you doing?" He asked in a shocked voice as he dropped down on to his knees.

She stared at him then looked down at her wrist. It was bleeding even more now. Looking back up at him tears filled her eyes. Why did he have to come? She didn't want him there. Didn't want him to see.

"Oh Kageko." He murmured pulling her in to a hug.

Dropping the knife she wrapped her right arm around him and began to sob. Why? Why did this have to happen?

Her father held her for a few seconds before picking her up and setting her down on the counter. Without a word he went a got a dish towel. Running it under some water from the sink he wrung it out then gently placed it over the cut on her wrist. "Kageko." She refused to look at him. With the hand that wasn't holding the towel he lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Baby I know things are really hard for you. You're hurting a lot but that doesn't mean you should hurt yourself like this."

Tears still streaked down her face as her father spoke. Kageko didn't understand. Didn't he know that she was nothing but a burden to him and her mother?

"Kageko your mother and I love you so much."

Eyes widening in surprise she whispered softly "Really?"

"Yes of course Kageko. We always have and always will love you no matter what."

"I'm sorry!" She cried as more tears streaked down her face.

Pulling her in to another hug he gently rubbed her back in soothing circles. "It's OK baby." He whispered.

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

Her body shaking from the memory Kageko closed her eyes. She had forgotten about that. Her father had made her promise that she would never try to hurt herself like that ever again. She had kept that promise.

"Kageko?"

Surprised she turned and saw her father standing behind her.

"Are you OK baby?" He asked concerned. He'd been sleeping soundly when all of a sudden he woke up. Not knowing what had woken him he had gotten up to investigate. He'd had a feeling something was wrong. Apparently he had been right.

'Daddy…' Kageko thought as she looked at him. Then without warning she jumped in to his arms.

He caught her easily and wrapped his arms around her securely. "It's OK." He whispered softly in to her ear.

Burying her face in his neck she thought 'Yes everything's OK and it's going to stay that way.'


	14. Strangers

**_Authoress Note:_**Hey everyone! It's been a while I know but I managed to get a little bit of something. It isn't much and I might just come back later and redo the whole dang thing. This chappie isn't very long and I know it moves pretty fast. Sorry about that but like I said I'll most like come back and redo it. Now for reviews! **_White Alchemist Taya:_** I'm glad you thought it was cute :). **_Kawaii-Little-Neko:_** Thanks for reading this! Anyways please enjoy this and R and R please!

* * *

The train ride back to central was uneventful for the three friends. Time seemed to fly by and before they new it they were back in central. Honestly Kageko was a little upset about leaving her family once again but she knew she had to.

The day after they arrived in central Ed and Al were called in to Mustang's office. There they were given a new assignment. Apparently there was a new lead on the Philosophers stone and they had to go and check it out. As a result Kageko was left alone in central.

Kageko was far from happy. Why couldn't she have gone? That was exactly what she had asked the brothers and their response was that it was to dangerous for her to go with them. In a way Kageko knew they were right. After all she was still mastering her alchemic abilities so there wouldn't be much she could do.

Two days have passed and Kageko was starting to go crazy from boredom.

"Man Nix there's nothing to do!" Kageko exclaimed as she collapsed on to her bed.

The kitten who was laying on her desk looked up at the sound of pain her friend made. Her body was still recovering from the beating she had taken in Soma and it was no surprise that dropping down on the bed like that was a bad idea.

"Do you have any ideas?"

Nixie cocked her head and mewed in response.

Now Kageko couldn't speak to cats but it was easy enough to read the kittens meaning. It basically said 'Well if you're so bored why don't you go out and look for something to do.'

Ears twitching Kageko laid in silence for several minutes before suddenly sitting up.

"I know!" She exclaimed before letting out another hiss of pain. "Ergh….I gotta stop doing that. Anyways I can practice my alchemy."

Carefully she stood up and looked to her small companion. "Why didn't I think of the before?"

Nixie's look said 'Exactly.'

Scooping the kitten up and placing her on her shoulder Kageko said "You know sometimes you're to smart for your own good."

Nixie only made her self comfortable as a response.

Twenty minutes later the two were at a secluded part of a nearby park. Scanning the area once more to make sure they were alone Kageko grinned and knelt down.

"Well here goes nothing."

A bright light suddenly appeared and when it cleared it revealed a scale model of the military HQ made out of glass.

"Mew?" Nixie came over to inspect the work while Kageko moved to sit down.

"Cool huh? I'm lucky there was some sand around or else I would have had to make it out of dirt."

Then with another flash of light the model was gone.

"What should I do next?" She murmured to herself.

"You know they say talking to yourself isn't a good sign." A voice said from behind her.

Whipping around Kageko saw a boy around her age. He had brown hair and eyes and was currently grinning at her.

"Oh…" She didn't know how to respond to that.

"Sorry if I startled you. I was passing through and saw you sitting out here in the middle of no where and was curious as to what you were doing."

"Doing?"

All intelligence seemed to have left her mind. The sudden appearance of this boy had sent her spiraling back to how she felt when she was in Some. How she felt when the cruel people would torment her for no reason.

"Yeah. You don't normally see people sitting in the middle of no where."

"Oh….I was….I was just thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah."

Tilting his head to the side he studied her for a few seconds. "You know I've never seen you around here before."

"I've only been here for a few days." Kageko shifted uncomfortably and wished the boy would just go away.

With a soft mew Nixie climbed in to her lap and nuzzled her hand in a reassuring way.

"Oh I never introduced myself did I? My names Alex. What's yours?"

"Kageko." She whispered softly.

"Kageko? That's a pretty name." Alex said smiling brightly at her.

His smile sent shivers down her spine. Not the good kind of shivers. There was just something about this boy…..or was she allowing her experiences in Soma cloud her judgment?

Suddenly feeling as though she should get away from him as fast as possible Kageko stood saying "I'm sorry but I should be going now."

"Do you have to? I was really enjoying our conversation." Alex said sounding disappointed.

"Y-Yeah I gotta go meet a friend of mine."

Holding Nixie tightly in her embrace she turned and began to hurry off. Kageko could feel him watching her as she went.


	15. Baths and a typical day at the office

**_Authoress Note:_** Hey everyone here's the next chappie. It's a little longer than the last one but not by much. I may come back later and redo this chappie. I'm not sure yet. **_White Alchemist Taya:_** You bet she's gonna be careful. Honestly I have no idea what will happen with him but know that something will eventually happen. When and what is still somethin I'm workin on lol. Please enjoy and R and R please!!!!

* * *

Later that night while Kageko was relaxing in the bath tub her mind wandered back to the park. More specifically to Alex. Why had she felt so uncomfortable around him? He hadn't said or done anything inappropriate to her so she just couldn't understand why.

However over the years she had learned it was best to listen to her instincts. After all they were usually right.

Closing her eyes Kageko laid her head back against the tub and sighed. She already had enough to worry about with out adding Alex in to the mix. They had to find a way to turn her back to normal plus she was still having trouble understanding the strange (but admittedly nice) feelings she had felt when Ed had been trying to cheer her up.

"This is all just to confusing!" Kageko cried tail lashing back and forth in her frustration.

Why did all this stuff have to happen to her?

What had she ever done to deserve this?

There was no answer no matter how hard she looked.

"Alright enough of this feeling sorry for myself stuff." She muttered sitting up. "It's not going to do me or anyone else any good. Besides if I keep thinking about it I'll go nuts."

Just as she was deciding on whether or not to get out of the tub a light glow surrounded her.

She had time to utter an "Oh no!" Before she was suddenly in her cat form.

With a loud yowl Kageko the cat slipped under the water. Struggling back to the surface she gasped for air while doing her best to keep her head out of the water.

'Why did I have to fill the tub up with so much water?!' She thought franticly.

Looking around she tried to find a way out. All there were though was the slippery sides of the tub.

'What am I going to do?!'

Kageko was starting to tire and knew she wouldn't be able to swim much longer. She had to get out before she drowned.

Talk about an embarrassing way to die. Drowning as a cat.

Shaking her head Kageko thought 'I gotta concentrate if I don't I'm dead.'

Mind racing she tried to think of a way out. Nothing came to her. Then she head Nixie mewing on the other side of the bathroom door.

'Nixie!' She cried 'Nixie go get help!'

There was a mew in response then silence. Seconds ticked by and as each one passed she grew more exhausted.

'Nixie hurry!'

It was to late. With fear coursing through her Kageko slipped under the water and had no strength to fight her way back to the surface. Just as she was about to pass out some one scooped her from the water.

Coughing and gasping for air she instinctively snuggled up against who ever it was.

"Kageko are you okay?"

She knew that voice and it took a full minute to place it. Hawkeye.

"Kageko?"

Looking up in to her worried face Kageko nodded in response.

"Oh thank goodness." She mumbled.

Grabbing a towel Hawkeye wrapped Kageko in it then headed over to the bed. Gently rubbing her dry she was able to see that the poor girl was still shaking horribly.

"It's okay Kageko but next time you've got to be more careful. I may not be here to help you. You're lucky I was coming by to see how you were doing. If I hadn't you probably would have died."

Kageko didn't need the older woman to tell her that. She already knew. It was her own fault though she had been so distracted that she had lost track of the time.

With a tiered mew Kageko's eyes slowly closed and she drifted off in to an exhausted sleep.

The next morning Kageko's head felt a little funny but other than that she was okay. Although this time when she woke she was butt naked and very glad to be alone in the room.

After getting dressed she headed to the door with Nixie in tow. They were going to get some breakfast but a piece of paper taped to the door stopped her in her tracks.

"What's this?"

Pulling it off the door she saw it was a note from Hawkeye telling her to take it easy for the day and that she'd be by later to check on her.

A small smile crossed her face as she murmured "Hawkeye is so nice."

Nixie mewed in agreement then the two headed off to get some thing to eat before deciding what to do for the day.

----------

Hawkeye scowled at the sight before her. She was standing in Mustang's office in front of his desk. The problem was the desk was covered in unfinished paperwork and Mustang was no where to be found.

'When I find him he is going to be very sorry.' She thought fingering her gun lovingly.

Walking out of the office she headed off in search of the man who caused her to have so many headaches. It was ridicules really. Paper work wasn't all that bad.

'Who are you trying to kid?' A little voice in Hawkeye's head suddenly said. 'You hate paperwork just as much as he does.'

"Mmm but he doesn't need to know that." She said aloud which caused several people to stare as she walked past.

Peering in to the mess hall to see if Mustang was in there Hawkeye spotted Kageko and Nixie. A small smile crossed her face as she saw them. Kageko may have only been here for a short time but she had the kind of personality that screamed 'I may seem innocent and harmless but I'm not so you better watch it' and Hawkeye loved that. After all that was her own personality as well.

As time had passed Kageko's personality had become more obvious. Hawkeye had a feeling it had to do with the Elric brothers. Since Kageko had started working with them she seemed more confidant and happier. Hawkeye was very happy to see that spending time with the Elric's was helping her. Thinking back to the shy and scared girl that had shown up one day out of the blue made her cringe. It was obvious to Hawkeye that the scared and shy girl she saw wasn't really who Kageko was and now she had proof.

Seeing something out of the corner of her eye Hawkeye turned in time to see Mustang slip around the corner to another hall.

'Oh he's not getting away that easily.' She thought with a smirk as she quickly moved to follow him.

So far it was turning out to be another typical day at the office for Hawkeye and that was just how she liked it.


End file.
